


Growing Old Together

by Midna117



Category: GOT7, K-pop, Mark Tuan - Fandom
Genre: Amusement Parks, Class Trip, F/M, Fluff, Pepero Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna117/pseuds/Midna117
Summary: Multi-chapter fluff I'm currently writing for my friend. She is extremely innocent, so... Yeah xD Personally, I prefer writing smut, so this might be not as good as other fluff. I really hope you enjoy it though.





	1. One Last Class Trip

Today was the last day of your class trip. Since you and your classmates were going to graduate this month, you had convinced your teachers to accompany you on one last trip. Over the last few years you had all gotten very close to each other and there was pretty much not a single person who was not in your clique. Of course you were also getting along well with all the boys of your class. However, one of them had stuck out to you from you first day in class. The brown-haired boy who managed to drive you crazy with a single smile was called Mark Tuan.

Since you'd leave early tomorrow, the whole class decided on some fun games to play before bed time. Some tricksters suggested strip-poker, some less brave students suggest the more innocent pepero game and the cowards refused both proposes.

'What about a compromise? Strip-poker is definitely not appropriate for a trip like this, but doing nothing is boring', you added after some indecisive silence. Mark turned his head towards you, nodding in agreement: 'That's true. However, the pepero game doesn't seem too bad, right? The ones who don't want to participate can play card games in the mean time or pair up people for the game.'

Everyone was nodding, except for 4 people. The small group that didn't want to be a part of the game consisted of Mark's best friend Jackson, your best friend Lalice and two shy girls you didn't really have contact with. Lalice, who is not the shy type, got up to get the cards and gave you a big grin before winking at you. You glared at her as a response, mouthing: 'I'll kill you' at the same time, since you already knew her plan.

While Jackson and the others sat down at a table to make the pairing list, the rest of you gathered in a circle. Of course the couples and people who were secretly in love were eyeing their significant others and crushes. You were no exception as you glanced over every now and then in the hope of catching him secretly looking at you too. However, he seemed to be busy playing with his finger.

_ 'Is he nervous? Does he actually have a crush on some one?' _ , you started asking yourself. 'Guys, our list is complete, please get up', Jackson's voice snapped you out of your thoughts. Once everyone was standing, ready to go to their partner, Lalice starting saying the names: 'Tong Seung Hee and Yang Kyung Soo, Mangjol Young Jin and Pae Dong Sun, Hung Min Soo and Ryu Min Ho, Yom Dae Hyun and Ch'ang Jung Su, Tan Sang Chul and Hong Jin Young, my beloved (Y/N) and-' In that second Jackson took over: 'my beloved Mark' You ignored all the names that they were saying afterwards.

'Coconut', You whispered, suppressing a swear. 'At first they only pair up boys and now this?'

'Am I really that bad?', you heard his warm voice saying.

Hastily you turned your head into the direction the hurt words came from, seeing a pouting Mark.

'O- of course not. It's just... Urgh, just forget it', you stammered. The heat immediately shot to your now rosy cheeks. He chuckled: 'Well, it's fine then'

You awkwardly stared at each other, both of you at a loss of words. Then Jackson came up to you, handing Mark the pocky stick. He also slapped his friend's shoulder as he said: 'It's such a shame that we have to force you into this.' Mark proceeded to give him the same death glare you had given Lalice earlier. ' _ I know Lalice did this pairing on purpose, but is Jackson also trying to help out his friend?'  _ That question made you nervous. If that was the case, he might confess to you in front of all the others. 

'Okay guys, get close to your partner, place the stick in between you and put it in your mouth', Jasmine, one of the shy girls, ordered. Mark put the stick in first and bowed down so you could reach it too. He was clearly smiling, not only with his mouth, but also with his eyes you fell in love with a long time ago. While you sheepishly took the other end in your mouth, the blood once again rose to your cheeks. His grin only got bigger at that view.  _ Pull yourself together, (Y/N). _

Jackson put the most suggestive smile he had on as he said: 'Ready, set, go!'

As expected, the couples went straight to the kissing part. The same-sex couples got really awkward at first, but once their lips 'accidentally' touched, they were fine with it. You guys however reached a whole new level of awkwardness: At first no one dared to eat the stick, then Mark slowly crept closer. You simply closed your eyes, waiting for his lips to inevitably touch yours.

After a while his lips brushed yours. He was very careful, knowing that you don't have any experience on that level. His gaze was fixated on your eyes now.

You immediately got lost in his chocolate brown eyes. The intensity of his stare sent a heat have through your whole body. Because of that, you didn't even realize that he was leaning in for a kiss on your heated cheek. Despite his lips being warm, they actually cooled down your skin. Butterflies filled your stomach within a split second.

_Did that really happen? Am I dreaming? Did any one see that?_

Overwhelmed by your feelings, you tried to walk away. 'Omg, Mark, how- why- OMG'

You turned your back on him and made a step forward. Nevertheless, you were stopped by a tight grip around your wrist. Mark's big hand wasn't letting you go, but not actually hurting you. Since resistance would have been futile anyways, you stopped with a deep sigh. 'What do you want?', you asked nervously. By now every single one of your classmates was staring at the both of you.

Mark took two short steps towards you as he let your wrist go. Instead, he placed both of them on your hips, as they crept their way to your tummy. They gently pulled you towards his defined body as he placed his chin on your shoulder. That way you could feel every of his hot breaths on the right sight of your face. The heat that was radiating off his whole body made you shudder. He then turned with face towards your ear as he whispered:

'My heart beats like a drum every time I think about you.   
My arms just wait for the day to hug you tight.  
My calendar just waits for the day marked red.  
My confession just waits for my courage.  
Though I am still a timid fool, I hope these word deliver my sincerity.  
Just listen to them.  
Shall we?'  
You nodded, tears of joy already forming in your eyes.

'Te amo.

Je t'aime.

Ich liebe dich.

Saranghae.

Wo ai ni.

Kimi o ai shiteru.

Saya cinta padamu.

Just in case you don't any of those phrases, the English translation to all of them is:

I love you'

The room was dead silent at this point. Neither the students, nor the teachers dared to say anything.

One deep breath.

One more.

After a third and final moment of thought you turn your head towards him, whispering:

'Amo tambien.
    
    
    Je t'aime aussi.  
    
    Ich liebe dich auch.  
    
    Nado saranghae.  
    
    Wǒ yě ài nǐ.  
    
    
    Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu.  
    
    
    And one last time in English:   
    
    I love you too'  
    
    Loud clapping from all those who were present broke the silence in the room. You could see how Jackson and Lalice high-fived each other. _They had probably planned this before, haven't they?_  
    
    
     'Mark, please don't let go', you whispered faintly.   
    
    'Don't worry. I promise to never let you go, for as long as I live.'  
    
    
    _This is by far the best class trip I've ever had_.
    

 


	2. Amusement Park

It's been almost exactly three years since Mark and you had become a couple. The first weeks of your relationships had been fairly hard because you were way too busy studying for your finals. However, both of you managed to graduate with extremely good grades without breaking up.

After school, Mark auditioned for JYP Entertainment while you signed up for a medical study. Luckily both of your dreams were fulfilled rather quickly, as both of you got accepted right away.

The following months put your fresh love to yet another test, since you had even less time for each other. Mark's training was exhausting him and taking up practically all of his time and studying 24/7 consumed the last remains of your time as a couple. Despite this obvious hardship, you started living together, never forgot an anniversary and were as thick as thieves. Jackson - who had also been accepted by JYP Entertainment -, Lalice and pretty much all of your other friends thought your were the perfect couple and honestly? You were. The little time you actually had was filled with sweet and considerate acts, or sophisticated dates. Additionally, you always hid post-its around the house, so the significant other would find it. 'Remember to drive carefully!', 'Did you have breakfast?' or 'I love you so much. Don't overdo it today!' were probably the ones you sent each other the most.

Today was the day before your third anniversary. That's why you were confused when Mark asked you out for a date at the nearby amusement park. ' _He didn't actually confuse the dates, did he? This would be the very first time.'_

Since this was your first real date this year, you said yes.

 

It was early in the morning. It was 6:12 am. When you quietly got out of bed, Mark was still sleeping. You gave him a kiss to the forehead and went to the kitchen downstairs. Thanks to your wealthy family, you were able to afford a house just for the two of you.

First of all, you turned on the radio. Whenever a good song came on, you started singing and humming along. There was still a lot to prepare, so you started making ham and tuna sandwiches as well as 2 liters of freshly squeezed orange juice. Just as you were about to put your supplies into a basket, your attention was caught by a familiar voice:

'What are you doing here already?' Mark asked sleepily. He was just wearing his boxers and an ill-fitting T-Shirt. When he stumbled towards you, he kept yawning and rubbing his eyes.

'Well, I'm getting ready for our date. I already made some sandwiches and juice. I hope you'll like it'

'I'm sure I'll like it, but we're not leaving this early. Didn't I tell you? Today the park will be opened over night, so I thought about going there at 11 pm. There are also some things I need to get done first.'

He out on the most innocent face he had, because he knew you couldn't resist his puppy eyes. After a while you let out a sigh, taking everything back out of the basket and into the fridge. As an apology he hugged you from behind, gave you a quick kiss to the cheek and ran back upstairs. While he lumbered upstairs, he shouted: 'Thanks, (Y/N). I'll pick you up at 10:45 pm. I promise.'

You didn't bother to answer. ' _He wouldn't hear me anyways_ .'

It only took him 10 minutes to get ready. Before he hurried outside, he kissed you one more time. Due to the fact that you still had to wait for around 13 hours, you cleaned up your house, studied some more and sat down to watch TV.

 

At round 9:30pm you got ready once more. In the exact second you had everything you needed on you, the door bell rang. Mark had already gotten back into the car, as you locked the door. You placed the basket on the backseat and got in on the passenger seat. 'I told you I would be on time, princess', he grinned.

'You're never late, so I didn't consider that you wouldn't show up', you answered slightly confused.  _You know that I trust you, idiot._

 

After a short ride you arrived and went straight to the ticket office. A woman in a red uniform handed you the tickets: 'That would be 40$ please' Mark handed over the bills. In exchange she also handed you two hairbands that had clouds and rainbows attached to them. You pouted as Mark put it on your head. 'You look so sweet with it', he argued. 'Okay, I'll wear it. But only if you wear yours.' Without hesitation, he put on his and posed with it. You cackled at his childishness, until your sides hurt.

He then grabbed your hand and said: 'Let's go to the roller coaster first. It would be an exiting start, don't you think?'

You hesitated: 'Mark, I don't think that would be a good idea'

Without stopping he asked: 'Why?'

'I am scared. It's so tall', you answered reluctantly

'Don't worry. I'll be there for you, I'll be right by your side.'

The line was short enough so you could get in without missing a ride. When the safety bar pinned you into your seat, you started shaking. The longer you just sat there, the faster you sucked the air into your lungs. _'It's just one ride. We'll go to the peak, rush down and not die. Deep breaths...'_

Of course your tension didn't go unnoticed. Right before the ride started, he grabbed you hand, squeezing it tightly. 'Don't worry. There is literally nothing to be concerned about.' You looked over to him, as he gave you the most sincere smile he could offer. The warm darkness of his eyes made you forget about the panic you had felt just a second ago. He has always been and always will be your bastion of calm. Although he now faced the the driving direction, his hand didn't budge. After some small ups-and-downs which were only interrupted by sharp curves, the ride reached its climax. It stopped, so you were forced to look down to where you were heading. The pace of your breaths picked up again. You closed your eyes, waiting for the sudden adrenaline rush that would make your stomach drop.

'Hey. You can get through this. I know that. It's just this one more hill, and we're done. I'm still here with you, baby girl', he whispered as he held your hand even tighter, reassuringly stroking it with his thumb. A split second after he had said those sweet words, the ride continued. The shock hit you hard and make you scream your lungs out. Mark just laughed through it. You never fully understood how he was able to enjoy things like thee. He just enjoyed the kick he got out of it.

A wave of relieve washed over you when the ride came to an end. Your knees were shaking, you face was pale. Your boyfriend was still laughing, gently pulling you out of the wagon. 'Don't you ever force me into one of those things again', you try to say as angrily as your shaky voice allowed it. Mark chuckled lightly as he said: 'I'll make up for it. Follow me!'

 

You couldn't be mad at him for long, so you gave in rather quickly and followed him. He lead you to a small booth with a big 'ICE CREAM' sign on its roof. 'Is that it? You want to bribe me?', you jokingly asked. 'Damn it, you saw through my plan', he laughed. He sprinted, so he could already order your favorite flavor. Before you had even reached the booth, he came back, holding a cone of stracciatella ice in one hand, and one of cookies and cream in the other hand. Both of them had a lot of whipped cream on them, just as you liked it. He put on a interrogative face as he offered you the stracciatella cone: 'Are we even again?' You pretended to be reflecting on it, before taking a first lick off it. 'I guess we are', you said with a more firm voice this time. He cartoonishly wiped the fake sweat off of his forehead, before continuing to eat.

You both started walking towards the flashing Ferris wheel, until he suddenly stopped you by grabbing your shoulder: '(Y/N), you've never been good at not dirtying yourself up', he laughed hard. You answered with a frown: 'What is it this time? Did something get on my shirt?'

'Nah. It's your lips.'

You lick them in order to get it off: 'Did that do it? Is it gone?'

'No. Wait, let me help you'

 

He carefully pulled you in for a hug, trying not to ruin your clothes with the remaining ice cream. He then bent his back, lowering his face to your level. His lips cupped your upper lips, sucking tenderly on it. After that, he pulled away to give you another passionate kiss. You were always able to melt into his kisses. He knew your weaknesses, what you liked, and what would be the worst he could do. The way he kissed you now was one of your weaknesses. Since you were in public, you tried to pull away from him, but he just wouldn't let you. The more you tried to resist, the firmer his arm got around your hip.

'Mark' – 'We're in' – 'Public.' - 'We' – 'Should' – 'Stop.' - 'Don't you' – 'Think?' You stuttered in between his longing kisses.

'I want everyone to know you're mine, (Y/N). The whole world is supposed to know who my beautiful girlfriend is.'

He didn't want you to be uncomfortable though, so he freed you from his grip.

'It's gone now', he grinned wide, both with his mouth and eyes.

'Thanks you', you smiled, eyes opened wide.

As you turned around, you noticed that some people had actually stopped to look at you. They were smiling at you, some of them were couples themselves. The fact that other people watched your affection for one another made you blush. ' _Just like back then. He just loves doing it.'_ You thought to yourself.

'Huh. Just like when I confessed to you. Do you still remember it?'

You giggled at the when you realized that both of you shared the same thought.

'How could I ever forget that? It was the best moment of my life, jagi. I just thought of the same thing'

He took your face into both of your hands as he whispered: 'I love you just as much as I did back then and you still blush just as easily as back then.'

You jerked your head back, his words making you blush even more. 'Baegchi', you complained, 'Stop embarrassing me'

'Hey, it's my job to do that. You are just to perfect. It would be unfair to other people to see that you don't even blush', his eyes were staring deep into yours. His dilated pupils contained only love for you.

 

After a short moment of silence, he broke eye contact: 'It's almost midnight and time for the fire work. Let's head to the Ferris wheel now, shall we?'

_Shall we?_

Those loving words still sent shivers down your spine.

You nodded, running towards it as fast as your legs carried you. As you arrived at the booth that managed the entrance, the kind man said: 'You are extremely lucky. The gondola you're getting in will stop right on the top. You'll definitely have the best view of the fire work.' Still out of breath, botch of you smiled at each other as you got into the ride.

When the clock hit midnight, your gondola stopped on the highest point. Although the sun had already gone down, the sky was illuminated by the bright lights below and the fireworks. It really was a show to enjoy: The colorful explosions were forming different patterns. The view was breathtaking. 'The pyrotechnicians did an amazing job on that one. Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?'

Mark huffed at your words: 'No. You are'

He then proceeded to lean over, kissing you on the cheek. You blushed at both his words and actions. 'Come on Mark, stop it', you said without meaning it.

He didn't care however, kissing your mouth, jawline, neck and shoulder. Every time his lips tasted your soft skin, goosebumps formed all over your body. When he was happy with his job, he added: 'No one can see you here. You're mine, (Y/N).'

This time you didn't blush. He was right: No one was there to see you, and you felt comfortable whenever you were around him.

'See... I want the whole world to know that you belong to me, and no one else. When ever someone looks at you, I get jealous. They are not good enough for you. Hell, even I'm not good enough for you. But I want to show everyone, that we are one. You are the love of my life. Also, we've been together for exactly 3 years now, so...'

He then pulled out a small satin box out of his jacket. When he flicked it open, it was revealed that it contained a pretty narrow ring, which had a rosé-gold color and a fairly big diamond on top.

 

'Mark, are you-?'

 

'Will you marry me, (Y/N)?'

 

 _'So that's why he took me here one day too early._ '

The world around you slowed down. His eager eyes were switching between your eyes and your mouth, waiting for the three simple words. Hot tears were resting on your lashes, after they had formed due to your happiness.

 

'Yes, I do. Of course I do!'

 

His anticipating facial expression changed to a happy one. He easily slid the beautiful ring onto your finger. Without missing a beat, he then kissed you, followed by a long hug.

 

'I suppose we need to call a few people, right? You added. Your cheeks still hurt from all the smiling.

Right before the ride started lowering again, he whispered right into your ear:

'There is one more thing we should do before that. I can't wait until we get home.'

 


	3. Surprise Party

It was already 10:12 pm when you started preparing everything for tomorrow. Your tiredness made it hard for you to keep your eyes open, but you had to finish it today. A quick glance on the calendar only increased the pressure: It was September 3rd so the next day was Mark's birthday. You sighed quietly. Jackson, Jinyoung and the other co-trainees wanted to celebrate their imminent debut, so they decided to go out that night. Mark however joined them way later than you had expected.

You had had a strict plan: He leaves (just like the others) at 9pm, you start preparing the cake, it's done by the time he comes home, when he falls asleep you decorate the house. _Everything should have been done by 2am. How was I supposed to know he would be late this one damn time?_

However, you were still confident you would make it before he came back. He said he would be back by midnight and the cake was halfway done. You decided on a filled surprise cake, matching the surprise party.

The recipe for the cake itself was pretty easy. Your were just pre-heating the oven, which meant that the first step was almost done. The hardest part was yet to come: Stacking the slices on top of each other and pouring gum balls into it. After that you still had to apply the icing and details.

 

Some time later, the cake is ready for the icing. Just as you put the first drop of it on the cake, you could hear the door rattling. _Holy coconut fridge, is he already coming home? It's only –_ you quickly checked the time- 11:50pm _already? Darn it._

 

You quickly shoved the cake into a corner of the counter and sat down right in front of it. Once your body was hiding the cake from his sight, he came in: 'Hey babe, I'm back. Didn't drink a single drop and it's before midnight. No need to worry about me', he exclaimed before even taking off his shoes or closing the front door again. 'How was your evening?'

 

'Oh, nothing special', you lied. _If he sees the cake, it ruins the surprise. Just go upstairs, Mark._

 

Despite your silent begging, he stepped closer to you. He placed his hands on your knees, before getting really excited about your cat stockings: '(Y/N), they are so cute! Just like you. Why do you never wear them? I would have noticed those.'

 

You blushed at his flattering words. They were pretty cute indeed: The stockings themselves were black, the cat design was made with white markings. They even had little ears and a tail.

'I think I got them from Lalice last week. She grew out of them and knew how much I had always loved them.'

 

'Can you wear them more often? For me? Please, babe. They underline your perfection'

 

'If you back away now, I will. Okay, jagi? Just... Go to bed now? Tomorrow will be your big day and I want you to be rested.'

 

You carefully pushed him away. He then put on a smirk and sarcastically asked: 'You want to get rid off me? Hmm.. I wonder why? Are you preparing something?'

 

He gripped you by your hips and pulled you off the counter. Before he could catch a glimpse of the cake, you grabbed a towel and cover the cake. You then turned around, leaned against the counter and held the towel in place.

 

'It's a surprise. Could you please just go to bed?'

 

No answer.

 

'I spent a lot of time on planning this day carefully. Would you please just do what I ask for?'  
  
He loosened his grip from your hips, wrapping his arms around your waist instead. The next thing you felt was his head resting on your shoulder. His hot breath tickled your ear as he whispered: 'But only if you wear those stockings more often, (Y/N).

Those words sent shivers down your spine, so you only nodded in response.

 

'I won't let go until you give me a verbal answer', he got closer to your skin.

 

'But only because back hugs are my weakness, okay? I will wear them more often.'  
  
As he planted a soft kiss on your cheek, he smiled into it. _You're always getting what you want. You just know me to well._

 

As your fiancé got ready for bed upstairs, you sighed in relieve. After a short break to regain your composure, you get back to work, muttering: 'You can do this, (Y/N). Just set your mind to it and don't fall asleep on the cake.'

 

 

Mark woke you with sloppy kisses along your jaw, and on your cheek, while giggling: 'It's my birthday and I want you to congratulate me before I check my phone. Wake up already.' You gave him a peck on the lips and checked the time: 7:03am.

_3 hours of sleep. Amazing. If I hadn't decorated yesterday, I wouldn't have been able to do it today, though. He better appreciates it._

 

You turned you face towards his. The smile on his face was as big as the one of a 5-year-old, waiting for the presents on a Christmas evening. Every time he showed his inner child, you just smiled with him. Sometimes you forgot how important being silly is and when you did, he reminded you. His playfulness, big smile or overall charisma just took you back to the carefree, good old days. 

 

'(Y/N), is everything okay?' He asked after a few moments of silence.

 

'I just fall in love with you every time you remind me of the past', you said, still staring into his eyes.

 

He ran his fingers through your (Y/H/C), as he planted a passionate kiss on your lips. 

'You do know that I feel the same about you, right? I would be incomplete without you. Don't forget about yourself and don't you dare to say that's not true. I'm the birthday child, so you cannot say anything against me!'

 

'Thank you, Mark', you smiled back at him. 

 

You slowly got up, grabbing the pile of clothes you tossed next to your bed, when you had finally gone to sleep. 'You should get dressed too. There is a surprise downstairs and I want you to look good for it', you smirked.

 

'Well, if you say so, baby', he said a little confused. 

 

 

Once you both are ready, you head downstairs, hand in hand. Once his foot reached the last step, he let go of your hand and rushed into the living room. 

'Mom? Dad? Tammy? Joey? Grace? How did you all get here? Los Angeles ís not exactly around the corner'

Although you couldn't see his face, you knew he was tearing up, since his voice was already cracking. The first one he hugged was his mother who answered: 'Well, (Y/N) invited us. She sent us she tickets and here we are. We do have to leave early though, darling. Our next flight will leave at 8pm, so we'll have to leave at 7pm.'

 

'I couldn't afford better tickets, Mark. I'm extremely sorry', you apologized, still standing on the stairs.

 

He turned around, getting closer and pulling you in for a hug: 'Gwenchana, jagi. That is more than enough time.' He then wiped away a single tear, as he used his other hand to extend it towards his family: '(Y/N), this is my family. It's getting time you meet them.'

 

'Wait, let me get cake for us all and then we'll talk.'

 

As you walk towards the cake, you hear his dad whispering: 'Well, you got an amazing housewife on your hand.'

 

 

After a few hours of talking, laughing and overall getting to know each other Tammy checked the clock: 'Mark, (Y/N), I'm terribly sorry, but we need to leave now.'

 

Mark pouted, sighing a little before adding: 'I know. Should I take you to the airport?'

 

His father answered immediately: 'We actually got a rent car and we really want you to spend the rest of your day with your fianceé. It's fine.'

 

Their farewell was a tearful one. No one was ready to let the other one go. Remembering how late it already was, you intervened: 'What about a family picture for now? We'll come visit you in about half a year. Two tickets are cheaper than five.'

 

Your proposal made saying goodbye easier for every one. The whole Tuan family nodded in agreement. 'Okay, then, you guys get in a line, I will get the camera.'

Right as you were about to take the picture, they started complaining: 'Hey, you will very soon be a part of this family. You have to be on the picture, too!'

 

'Well, not yet. Also, someone needs to take the picture', you blushed.

 

'Stop complaining and get over here. Just set it on the table and use the self-timer!' 

 

You did as you were told by them. When you rusher over them to pose for the picture, they pulled you into a big group hug, positioning you in the middle. 

 

_ Flash _

 

You got the camera and showed the picture to everyone. 'If you like it, I will mail it to you.' 

 

'It looks amazing!'

'Yeah, even you look good on that one!'

'Hey, no fighting!'

 

You giggled a little: 'I guess you like it then?'  
  
'Yeah, please mail it to us!'

 

'I will, don't worry.'  


After one more group hug, they leave your house. Once they had driven off, Mark practically jumps at you, almost making you fall over as he hugs you. He barely kicks the door in order to close it, only giving his attention to you: '(Y/N), this was literally the best birthday I've ever had. Bringing my family here was the best idea you've ever had! Besides agreeing on marrying me, of course.'  


Mark's reaction overwhelmed you, making you smile like an idiot. His strong arms wouldn't let go, almost not giving you enough space to breathe. 'Well, there might be even more. Just, don't crush me just yet, okay?'

 

He pulled away from you, gripping your shoulders instead: 'What else could there possible be?'

 

'Well...' You pulled two ticket out of your red and black flannel, 'You always wanted to fly right? I think this is the closest you're gonna get.'

 

'Tickets for parachuting? Both of us? (Y/N)... I'm literally speechless. At first my family, now this... I'm the luckiest person alive. What did I do to deserve you?'

 

'You picked me. I have feelings for you, you have feelings for me. It's that simple', you smiled into his chest, as he pulled you into yet another hug. 

 

Upon hearing these words, he kissed your forehead.

 

You gently pulled back, as you see his slice of cake, still untouched. Glaring at him, you pouted: 'Hey, it took me a few hours to bake this freaking cake for you and you didn't even try it?' You got the plate, getting a small chunk of cake on his fork. 'Open wide, jagi.'

 

He played along, opening his mouth as he squatted down, now having the same height as a child. Then he snatched at it, taking all of it in at once. Once he started chewing, his eyes widened, as he savored every crumb of it: '(Y/N)~, this is extremely delicious! You are such a good baker and your feeding skills are on point too. I think you would be a great mother, babe.

 

A little shocked at first, you smile back at him. 'Well, I think we should get married first, Mark.'

 

Consequently, he got back up and entangled your fingers: 'I think we should marry as fast as possible then. Shall we antedate your wedding date?'

 

'Someone is being impatient, hm? Do you just to change my last name or do you really want children that badly?'  
  
He cackled a little, as he pulled you upstairs: 'Both of course' 

 


	4. A whole Week of Mark

It was a normal day at work. By now you have completed your medical study and you decided to work at a hospital. During the last years of your study, you had decided to specialize on neurosurgery. However, there was not enough personnel working at the hospital at that point in time, so you helped out in other departments as well.   
This week you needed to help out in the ambulance, as you were the only doctor who could work there right now. The others were either over-worked, sick or needed in other departments.   
While your were having lunch – a bento Mark had prepared for you in the early morning – you were interrupted by the beeping of your pager. Inhaling sharply, you look at the small display: 'Emergency, needed in ambulance.'  
Shoving the rest of the bento into your mouth, you get you white coat and hurry to the ambulance. Once you arrive, your colleagues tell you that the patient was already places in an examination room.   
You put on a bright smile as you push down the door handle, exclaiming a friendly: 'Now, now. What do we have here?', upon entering the room.   
The answer comes from a very familiar voice: 'Turns out that the stage was smaller than expected.'  
'Jagi, what did you do?' You asked your fiance in a worried tone.  
'We were practicing the new choreography. The lifted me up, gave me a little boost and I fell right off the stage, only feathering it with my arm. Now my arm hurts like hell and everyone told me to go see you, so... Here I am.'  
'Mark... You said you'd be careful!'  
'I was, I promise. Like I said, I thought I'd have more space', he smirked, with a slight expression of pain on his face.  
'I need to examine you now. Just hold still. It might hurt a little.'  
'It won't if you give me kisses afterwards.' His voice still had a sarcastic undertone. Since you didn't show any reaction, he started pouting. A quick peck on the lips and he smiles again.  
'Now, let me do my job, jagi.'

-After the examination-

Mark turned out to have a broken arm. As a result, you prescribed him some painkillers, a cast and signed him off work for 6 days.   
After a little fight, he gave in.  
'You can train again after a couple of days. I just really want you to stay home for a short time. Is it that hard to understand that?' You let a small tear run down your cheek, as that would always make him listen to you.  
Quickly, he pulls you in for a hug, placing one hand behind your head, to pull you even closer, burying your face in his chest.   
'Okay, I will. Don't worry, babe. Can you re-do my cast during that time? Dr. (Y/N) Sihombing, my personal doctor, taking care just of me.', he smiled, kissing the top of your head over, and over again.'  
'That's what I like to hear. Don't worry, I will take care of your cast. I will take you home now, I told my colleagues that I'll be back in about an hour.   
'Fine. I will prepare dinner for when for when you come home, jagi. Don't worry.' He turned towards the door as he muttered: 'Or order some at least.' under his breath.

After returning from the rest of your working day, you discovered some leftover pizza on the counter. One half of it was eaten, the other half untouched. As you took of your shoes and jacket while walking towards the box to grab a slice, you collected some of the clothing Mark had just carelessly thrown onto the floor. You place all of it neatly in the wash kitchen which was located downstairs, before actually getting a slice of the margarita pizza. Due to you being extremely sleepy, you ate it on your way upstairs, as you let yourself fall onto the bed, right next to Mark, without neither taking your clothes off, nor brushing your teeth or anything else first.

-Day 1 -

When you first woke up in the morning, you felt Mark's arms tightly wrapped around your waist, as well as the warmth radiating from his body. Since he didn't need to get up that morning, he hadn't activated the alarm on his phone for that day. Once you realized that, you started panicking. You were schedule for a brain surgery this morning, so you had to be on time. Blindly, your hand started searching for your iPhone. When your fingers touched the familiar round button, the screen brightened up. 

The time flashed up way too brightly on the screen: 5:15 am

You sigh in relieve, since you only had to get up in about 10 minutes.   
'If I had overslept because of that doofus, I would have killed him', you mutter to yourself.

'Mark?' You whispered quietly. No answer. The only noises you heard from him, was a quiet, cute snoring. A laugh almost escaped your mouth, but you managed to keep it in. As you wiggled out of his tight grip, he groaned a little and turned around. He was not easy to wake up, so getting out of bed was not as difficult as one might expect.

You got ready in without ruffle or excitement. Before leaving the house, you gave your sleeping fiancee a kiss on the forehead and wrote him a little post-it: 'Good morning, Mark. I hope you slept well. I didn't want to wake you up, so I left without a word. XOXO – (Y/N)', which you stuck on his phone screen.  
________________________________________________________________________________

After a hard, but successful working day, you returned home. You turned the key, threw open the door and stepped in, only to be greeted by almost complete darkness.   
'Mark? I'm home!' You yelled into the seemingly empty living room. The only thing you could spot in the integrated dining room were a few lit candles on the table.   
'Jagi?' You exclaimed a little louder this time. 

That's when you heard quick footsteps stomping on the stairs. A barefooted Mark with roughed up hair, loose PJ's and a big, yellow sweater peaked around the corner. His tired face immediately brightened up when he saw your slightly worried face.

'Ah, there you are, (Y/N). I prepared a little thing. Sit down!'

You kicked off your shoes, as well as your jacket, only to neatly putting them in place right afterwards. When you turned around again, you actually noticed red rose petals on the ground. They formed two lines, leading right to your regular seat right at the round dining table. The petals were also placed on the edge of the table. Three white, long, lit candles were placed in the middle of the table, being the only sourced of light in your house.   
The table was already laid: plate and chopsticks were at both of your seats. 

Then Mark came back, carrying a small grill and put it on the counter behind you.

'Don't turn around, jagi. Just sit tight, check your phone and relax', he said brightly.

You heard something being placed on the grill, as the hissing sound of meat cooking could be heard behind you. Right as you wanted to turn around, Mark placed his warm hands on your narrow shoulders, gently massaging them. Your eyes close on their own as you let your head fall back a little. 'That's exactly what I needed right now', you sighed a little.  
'You really are uptight. We should go on vacation soon', he complained.

Before you could answer, he briefly turned around for a short time, before continuing the massage. You silently melted into his skilled hands for a couple of minutes, before he kissed you on the cheek and said: 'Dinner's ready. Would you kindly hand me the plates?'

You did as he asked from you. He then served samgyeopsal, your favorite food.

'Jagi~ We haven't had this in forever! That's so cute!' You said in a surprised voice.

'I hope I didn't mess this up. You always cook for me, and I thought it would be time to return the favor.'

The next hour was filled with laughter, romance and good food. While you were talking about work, he listened carefully, not missing a single detail. He then proceeded to tell you about his day, which was mainly filled with practicing his rapping lines, texting his friends or watching TV. Once you had both finished, Mark stood up and put everything into the dishwasher. 

'Shall we go upstairs now? I know that you need to get up early tomorrow. I will activate the alarm this time, I know If forgot. Can you forgive me?' He asked with puppy eyes.

You smiled and chuckled at that apology: 'Of course I do. Let's go to sleep now.'

-Day 2- 

~neol ango naragabollae neon nawa hamkke gajullae girl ~

Then the alarm was turned off. You tilted your head to look at Mark's face: 'Fly? Really? You now use your own songs and even your own parts?'  
He only smiled: 'Well, you like my voice', he got closer to your ear, 'don't you?' He asked in the deepest voice he managed to use then. You felt goosebumps forming on your skin as you nodded. 

'I have another brain surgery scheduled for today', you mentioned

'Why do they make you work so hard? Can't they just let you take care of stationary patients?' He complained, trying to protect you.

'Actually, I'm quite happy that they let me operate again. It's my specialist field after all. That's what I wanted all along. It would be the same if JYP didn't give you and lines and no focus moments in songs', you hummed. 

He nodded: 'I guess you're right. Just don't overwork yourself!' 

'I won't!' You said as you kissed him on the lips and hurried downstairs. 'I'll see you later, jagi!

 

Before you turned the key in the lock, you noticed the post-it resting on the door handle. It simply said: 'It's open'  
You pressed down the handle and took the note off as you stepped in. The house was bright this time. That way you could see a second heart-shaped note stuck to the wall when you took off your clothes: 'Does warm water sound good to you?'  
Now you were utterly confused. 'What does he mean?'

Then it hit you: 'He probably means the bathroom.'

You hurried upstairs, opening the bathroom door to see Mark throwing a pink bath bomb into the halfway pilled tub. He then turned around, a little startled because he didn't expect you to be home that early: 'Ah, jagi. I thought a hot bath would help you to get rid off your tension. That's why I prepared a bath for you.'

He playfully splashed a little of the water towards you: 'I hope the temperature is just right!'

You pout at the water stains on your clothes, but nod: 'Neither too hot, nor too cold. It's just as perfect as you are!' 

Mark stepped closer, pulling you in for a tight hug: 'I'll leave you now. Enjoy your bath! Don't you dare to come out before the water is cold or you are done reading.'

'Umm, w- what should I be reading?' You stuttered a little baffled.

He quickly sprinted into your bedroom next door, and came back, handing you a copy of Winnie Pooh: 'You told me time and time again how much you loved the book as a kid, but you just couldn't find a well-preserved copy. After almost 2 months of digging deep into the internet, I actually found a first-day edition. It should be exactly the same one you had as a child.'

Your fingers carefully explored the texture of the book's cover. A warm feeling started building up in your chest: 'You did all of that for me? I didn't think you would remember'

He kissed you passionately, before admitting: 'When we first started dating, I used to write down everything you told me. I needed to know every detail about you. This might sound creepy, but every detail about you fascinates me and I didn't want to forget it. For the sake of both of us.' 

He stopped. The running water was the only noise echoing through the room now. Not long after that, Mark broke the silence again: 'Well, I'll go downstairs and watch TV now. I'll check on you every ten minutes to see if you're okay, so keep an eye on the phone. Enjoy your bath!'

Click

The door was closed, and you got ready. You carefully placed the book in the margin of the tub, making sure it won't fall in. Then you undressed yourself, putting the clothes in the laundry bin. Mark had placed fresh pieces of clothing, as well as two towels right on top of it, so you could see them.

The smile on your face started to hurt your face, but you couldn't help yourself. The level of consideration that went into his gifts or other things he did was insane. You had fallen for a man who was perfect husband and father material.

Once you had turned off the water, you let yourself sink into the tub. When your whole body immediately started heating up, you realized how cold you've been all day long. You place your phone in a special holder you've bought a while ago and put on some music. At the same time you started reading the book, which instantly turned back time for you. You remembered your childhood, the cookies your mom made for you when you read the book or watched the series.   
Apart from answering Mark every ten minutes, you got totally lost in the novel. 

After a few chapters, the warmth started fading. You took a picture of the page you were on, then put it away. Your hand then reached for the plug, while getting out a the same time. The sound of the water drain, sucking down the liquid in a swirl was accompanying you while getting dressed. 

When you stepped out of the bathroom, Mark entered the bedroom. 'Right on time darling. Now that you're out of the tub, I can finally go to sleep.'

You pout a little: 'What do you mean finally?'

'Have you checked the time? It's 1am already.'

'You have got to be kidding me', you gasped. However, the clock hanging over your bed said the exact same thing.

You both crawled into bed quickly. Mark spooned you, smelling your damp hair: 'You're so warm', he muttered before he fell asleep.

You were still awake, thinking about how awesome he was. He never ceased to amaze you.

-Day 3-

When you woke up, Mark had already left. Since you had a lot of work to do, he decided to go shopping early that day. You were woken by his phone call: 'Good, you picked up. I'm already at the store.'

You were still tired, so you didn't fully register the words he said. 'Yeah. I'm gonna hang up again now. Thanks for waking me'

You hung up, and put the phone back on your nightstand. After a few minutes of almost dozing off again, you sit up. As you got ready, you remembered how mean you actually were during the phone call, so you sent him a short voice message:

'Thanks for waking me up, Mark. I was just really tired. I will make for it, I promise. I love you, more than you can imagine. I'll see you in the evening. Bye.'

 

Back home, Mark opened the door: 'Hello princess. I've been waiting for you.'

'Don't tell me you prepared even more for me', you laughed a little, not thinking he actually did.

His facial expression shifted from his usual happy one to a hurt one: 'Don't you like them?'

'Of course I do! They are the best things some one has ever done for me! I just didn't think I had more. Do you?'

He regained his smile as he pulled you onto the sofa. The remotes on the table were for the TV and for the DVD player. He picked up both, turning the TV on. When the screen displayed the menu of the movie 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs', you knew what he had prepared.

Before you could say anything, he added: 'I also have Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, One Hundred and One Dalmatians, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, and Mulan. What do you want to start with?'

You picked the remote and just press play: 'We'll go threw them one by one, babe'

He got up, to give you your favorite blanket and a bowl of self made popcorn. The smell of butter warmed you just as much as the blanket did. When he sat back down, you placed your head on his chest. 

'You're the most comfortable pillow here. Is it okay?'

'Gwenchana', he said as he caressed your hair.

The movies lead to both of you shedding a tear or two, laughing and of course kissing each other during romantic scenes. The popcorn only lasted for the first two movies, but that was okay for you, since you were concentrating on the screen anyways. 

After a very long night of you two binge watching old and new Disney movies, you simply fell asleep on the couch. He didn't dare to move, fearing he might wake you up. The only movement he made, was when he leaned down a little to kiss your cheek. Mark fell asleep in an awkward position, since your head was still resting on his chest, but it didn't bother him.

-Day 4- 

You woke up on the couch as Mark was already looking at you: 'Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.'

Since you only had one surgery scheduled for that day, you could leave fairly late.   
'Good morning, Mark. How la-', you tried. However, he cut you off rather quickly: 'You have to be there in 90 minutes. Go and get ready, I'll make breakfast.'

After you had had a hot shower, you got ready and hurried downstairs. The smell of pancakes already greeted you on the last few steps of the staircase. 

Both of you sat down and enjoyed them with a lot of maple syrup. 'They are just as fluffy as you are', Mark joked.

Shy as you were, you immediately blushed. You swallowed the rest of the pancakes as fast as possible, since you were also slowly running out of time.   
Clumsy as you were, you choked on your food. Mark immediately got up to pat your back: 'There, there. Is it getting better?'

Tears were building up in your eyes and the coughs made it hard to speak, but you managed to stutter: 'Y- Yeah. I think I-I'm fine.'

You got up, smiling at him and kissing him. 'I need to leave now', you said with a regretting undertone. You hated leaving him all by himself.

'Drive carefully, (Y/N)!' He yelled before you slammed the door shut.

 

Just like on the day before, Mark opened the door.

'Couch again?' You asked, laughing it off yet again.

'Bull's eye', he nodded.

'I should really stop joking', you said and got in, following the same procedure as yesterday. 

He once again threw a blanket over you, but this time he handed you a Gamecube controller. 'I thought we should play a few games this time. I actually don't know what you used to play, so I picked out a few games I stumbled upon. We should start with Super Smash Bros. Melee.'

'A fighting game? Sure! But only if we team up. I don't you to get mad at me when you inevitably lose', you mocked him. 

'I was about to say the same thing', he snapped back.

Both of you made a great time. You kept switching characters between Peach and Zelda, while Mark couldn't chose whether to stick to Marth or Link. Although you set both of the enemy CPUs to the highest difficulty level, you beat them without any problems. 

After a long session, you decided to play one last match against each other.   
It was a heated battle. You set the lives to 10, to make it even more stressful.   
You hit each other with the controllers (without actually hurting each other), insulted each other and jumped at every death.   
In the end, you won. However, you think Mark did in on purpose. 

'Guess you won. Congratulations! I won't go that easy on you next time though!' He said 

'Pfft, you wish you could win against me. That will never win. Can we go to sleep now? If we start another game, we will never go to sleep', you yawned.

'Sure, (Y/N). Get up'

You freed yourself from the blanket and started walking towards the staircase. However, Mark took you by surprise: He picked you up bridal style and rushed upstairs. When he let you down, you scolded him: 'Mark, your arm! You're supposed to be careful! That's why you're staying home in the first place!'

He sighed a little, waving it off: 'Don't worry, jagi. It doesn't hurt and I was careful. I won't do it again though, I promise.'

You both changed clothes and got into bed. This time you spooned Mark. Cuddling with him felt like cuddling with the world's biggest teddy bear and you just loved the feeling of him being so close to you. His fingers were entangled with yours, as you both slowly drifted off into dream land.

-Day 5-

You looked around the room, when the alarm on your phone woke you up. Mark was nowhere to be seen. After you had deactivated the alarm, you called Mark. After 3 rings, he picked up: 'Annyeong! I totally forgot to call you, I'm sorry. I'm actually over had my old storage that I've wanted to clean up since we moved.'

'Gwenchana. You just scared me for a second. Don't overwork yourself! You promised it yesterday!'

'I would never break a promise, and you know that.'

'I do. I'll get ready now. Bye-bye!'

'Bye'

Click. The line was dead.

 

'Mark?' You asked upon entering the house. Once again, he was nowhere to be seen. You let out a long annoyed sigh: 'Where is that man? He always disappears without saying a single word.'

Then you discovered yet another post-it: 'Garden, bae.'

You don't change, but immediately walk outside. There was a blanket spread on the ground, as well as a box filled with paper. Mark was already sitting there, waving at you: '(Y/N), come here!' 

You walked over quickly. Once you were close enough, he pulled you down, making you scream: 'Mark, let me go!' You laughed.   
'Only when you let me do this', he said right as he started tickling you.   
Giggles and full-hearted laughs escaped your mouth. 'Mark, stop! Stop! Stop it! I can't breathe!' You tried to stutter out while he was attacking you.

When he let go off you, you fell down right next to him, staring up at the sky.   
Mark was the first one to talk again: 'The starts are bright tonight. They're almost as pretty as you are.'

'Come on, don't overdo it. They really are though. I love stargazing', you said with a now steady voice.

'That's what I was hoping for. That's what I prepared for today. However, I have another surprise', he said as he reached into the box. A white envelope was now in his hands. He quickly unwrapped it, reading out the content:

'My love,

First of all, before I tell you how beautiful you are, and even though I haven’t done any thing wrong or punishable, I want to apologize. It’s just that, you’ve been so good to me and you’ve made so happy that I think my feelings are too strong for words when it comes to expressing my gratitude for this love, a love that grows brighter every day and stronger every night. Right now I badly need to tell you I love you and I want to let you know how devoted this love is, how you can count on me and also (let’s be romantic), how emotional I become when I hear songs about perfect and corresponded love stories, which, I believe, is the path our mutual feelings are following. Loving you means a healthier awaking every morning. It means the motivation to face the light of things, things that sometimes blind us, but it doesn’t mean blindness before the immense light stemming from my heart every time I see you or think about you.   
Obviously there’s no such thing as a crystal clear or even transparent relationship between two people. Perfection is not part of human nature, but it can become a goal…and that is my goal, to be honest and pure towards you, to be solid as a rock in this belief of loving and serving you.  
With this letter, I want to mend this fault on my part for not constantly saying how much I love you, even though every single move I make aims to please you and make you happy.'

'Mark, that was beautiful!' You said, trying to control your emotions.

'That was one of the many love letters I wanted to send you, but ever did. I wrote at least two dozens, but I was never able to build up enough courage to send them to you. I wrote some after he had become a couple, some before. I wrote that one when we started dating, but I was too shy to give it to you.'

'Mark... That is so cute. Would you mind reading out the rest to me too?'

He smiled, getting the next one: 'Of course not. Just don't laugh at me.'

While you were staring at the starry night sky, Mark read out all of the things he's always felt. Both of you were always of the verge of tears. The stars were getting blurry every now and then, but not any less beautiful. 

Once he had read out every letter he had, he said: 'That's what I was looking for in the storage. I will keep it here now, though.'

'Yeah, let's keep the box under the bed. There's enough room, and I want the letters to be close to me.'

'There's no need to get jealous of my old love letters now, is there?' He laughed.

'Of course not. You're the most important person in the world to me.'

'So are you for me'

He gave you a passionate kiss, holding your face in his hands at the same time. When he broke the kiss in order to catch his breath, he asks: 'Shall we go upstairs now? It's late.'

You nodded, and you both walked upstairs. When you fell asleep in Mark's protective arms, the words of the love letters were still echoing in your mind.

-Day 6 -

Neither Mark, nor a phone call, nor the alarm woke you up that morning. It was the doorbell that rang way too loudly. Mark quickly kissed you on the lips: 'I'll get the door baby. Good morning!'   
He was already downstairs, before you had realized anything. When you went downstairs, no one was there anymore. 'Mark?' You asked into the empty room. No answer. Since Mark had been behaving this weird all week long, you decide to go back upstairs and just go to work.

'He's probably preparing another surprise. It'll be his last anyways, might as well enjoy it', you started talking to yourself. 

When you left the house for work, Mark was still gone.

Work had been hard. The hospital had been busy all day long, but even more doctors had called in sick. Tomorrow you had a day off though, so you could take care off Mark. 

When you stepped into the house, it was in darkness again. However, you could see light shining in the garden. Since you didn't have any chains of lights or lamps outside, you decided to inspect it. 

What you were greeted by, was a small Sakura tree. It wasn't a sapling anymore, but it hadn't grown into a tree yet. Standing next to it, was Mark. 

'(Y/N), before you freak out, I didn't do it. I asked Jackson and Jinyoung four help. They were the ones who rang the doorbell earlier this morning. I thought a Sakura tree would be nice for us. We have a nice house here, we could lay under it when we stargaze the next time and I want our children to be able to sit under it in the many summers that are yet to come. Also, the blossoms of this tree are the only ones who get remotely close to your beauty. Any other tree would just be insulting you.'

'Mark, you have got to be kidding me! This is so beautiful. It'll grow in no time, right?'

'It will'

'Could you please tell Jackson and Jinyoung from me, that we will always do them a favor, okay?'

'I will', he smiled.

You took him by his hand: 'Your cast will be taken off tomorrow. We should go upstairs now.'

'We actually planted it exactly here, so we can see it when we look out of our bedroom window.'

You rested your head against his upper arm as you slowly walked back inside again. 

Once you had both gotten ready and laid down, you asked Mark the question that had been laying on your tongue since the first surprise: 

'Why?'

'Because you deserve it. You make me happy by just being close to me, waking up next to me, hell, you make me happy by breathing. Your existence is enough to make me get up in the morning. I want my future wife and future mother of my children to be as happy as she could possibly be.'

Silence hung in the air. You couldn't understand how this incredible human being could fall for you. You weren't complaining, you were just happy.

'Mark, I love you. More than I love myself. I hope you know that. Thank you for being with me.'

He kissed your forehead, as he answered: 'I hope you know that I feel the same way, (Y/N).'

Both of your hugged the other one so tightly that your foreheads touched and you felt each others heart beats, as you both fell asleep. That night, your dreams were filled with thoughts about Mark's surprises and your future which was shining bright right in front of you.


	5. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not writing in forever, but here I am. School kept me busy, but a comment I read yesterday kinda forced me back. I hope you can enjoy it ^^

'Today's the big day, huh? I guess the wait has been long enough', you muttered to yourself as you stared into the big mirror in front of you.

It has already been two years since you got engaged on the Ferris wheel. Ever since that special day, you were constantly planning your wedding. The date was the last thing you eventually decided on, and that date was today.

Both of you had mainly concentrated on all the details.

'Who are we supposed to invite?'  
'Where will we actually get married?'

'What suit or dress are we supposed to get?'

'Are we going to serve meals, or just some snacks?'  
'Do you think roses are nice, or too old-fashioned?'

All of that needed to be care of while also dealing with everyday life. While you were pretty busy with getting into a higher position at work, Mark's schedule had only become more packed. Consequently, it took you quite some time to finally work out how the wedding was supposed to be.

Regardless of the problems you were facing during your preparation phase, you were now waiting in a room for the ceremony to start. As you kept checking if you dress, hair and make-up was still on point, the seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours, and hours into day. The longer the wait went on, the more nervous you got. The thought of finally officially being the only woman for Mark made your heart beat faster.

Just as you wanted to pull your dress into place yet again, Lalice opened the door: 'Come on, (Y/N). Mark's finally ready and waiting for you. Come on, get up'

Upon hearing those words, you felt your knees weakening. Although having waited for this moment to come, you were filled with not only happiness but also nervousness. Ignoring your shaking legs, you managed to stand up.

When you stepped out of the door, your father was smiling at you: '(Y/N), you look gorgeous. Look at how pretty you've gotten. I still remember taking you to Kindergarten, and now another man is going to take care of you'

You felt he was struggling internally. However, he was more than happy to be walking you down the aisle. After all he knew you were a grown woman, and ready to build your own little family.

Seeing your father like that, you couldn't help but hug him tightly. This moment lasted about one minute, before he pulled away again: 'We should get going now. Your future spouse deserves to see the wait end, don't you think? Let's go'

With that you stepped out of the small room that had been hastily built where once was only rock. Since Mark and you had both agreed on only inviting your closest friends and family, you also contemplated the idea of getting married in a more intimate space. Because you also wanted to hold the ceremony in a more unusual place, you had simply started looking for a coastal rock.

With the help of some friends you eventually found an easily accessible one which additionally offered a great view. Of course you were aware of the problems which you needed to deal with. However, friends and family members carried the benches to sit on, a small altar, and some other necessities.

The second you and your father stepped out of the cabin, the three violinists started playing Here Comes The Bride. Of course the handsome idol immediately spotted you, and he was amazed by your beauty.

You wore a long, white dress which didn't even reveal your ankles. Thus your white high-heels were not visible as well. The dress neither had sleeves nor any straps. It was only holding onto your body because of the tightness of the upper part. Instead of having a wavy skirt-part, it had straight fabric. In order to not make that part seem boring, you wore another skirt beneath, which allowed it to protrude.

Your hair was not any less fancy; The stylist had at first curled your hair a little, only to pin it up later on. Only one big white pin your Mom had gifted you was visible. It had a floral theme and decorated the right side of your hair.

In contrast to your dress and hairstyle, your make-up was almost non-existent. That was because Mark had protested long before you even set a date: 'Jagiya, you're beautiful enough as you are. I don't want you to hide your beauty behind multiple layers of make-up. Please keep it as simple as possible, okay?' That topic had been coming up quite a lot, so you listened to him in the end. Your lips were simply tinted in a coral pink, and your cheeks were now slightly pinkish as well.

By now, you were mere meters away from Mark, and you were surprised but what you seeing in his eyes; tears were seen as they build up. He did his best to prevent them from rolling down, but couldn't help to get emotional when he saw all of your beauty. Before you were even standing next to him, he whispered:

'You have always been the most beautiful woman in the world to me, no doubt. Still, seeing you like this makes this moment almost unrealistic to me. You really are the most gorgeous, beautiful, perfect human being around here, do you know that, (Y/N)?'

Upon hearing those cute words the tables turned. Now you were the one choking back tears, as the officiant opened the ceremony: ' We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between (Y/N) and Mark Tuan, by joining them in marriage. All of us need and desire to love and to be loved. And the highest form of love between two people is within a monogamous, committed relationship.

(Y/N) and Mark, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts. Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in-hand. Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another. To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience and a really good sense of humor. So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again.'

Once the opening remarks were spoken, all eyes laid upon you, anticipating your wedding vows. As you had leaned it by hard earlier, it was no problem to recite your self-written vow: 'I've always had goals, aspirations, things I wanted to do. But when I met you, I learned what it was to dream. You dreamed of traveling, but not just out of the state; you dreamed of visiting Spain, Italy and places I've only read about. I've learned to dream of the things I deserve.'

The last sentence resulted in a big smile forming on Mark's lips. It took him some deep breaths before he was ready to start with his own vow:

'I call you 'My (Y/N)' because you are my everything. You are my light, and I promise to hold your hand every night and to never let us lose our spark. You were the only one I've ever loved. The feeling hit me the moment we made eye contact in class. It was so immediate and powerful, far deeper and inexplicably beyond any calculation of time and place. You don't describe a feeling like that. You also can't replicate it or force it. You just let it flow in and around you. You go where it takes you.

I see these vows not as promises but as privileges: I get to laugh with you and cry with you; care for you and share with you. I get to run with you and walk with you; build with you and live with you.

I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together.

With my whole heart, I take you as my wife, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine.

I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always.'

As he was pronouncing those words, he had to stop every now and then, since he was sometimes almost overwhelmed by the feeling.

After the vows were spoken however, the ceremony needed to continue. The big emotions would overrun you once you returned home anyways. That's why you took the wedding ring, gently pushing it onto his finger, as you added: 'With this ring, I thee wed.'

Then Mark turned around to get his one for you as well. It was a thin, silver ring, with the diamond on top. He first rubbed your hands to warm them a little, and then also placed it on on your finger: 'With this ring, I thee wed.'

As you both finally felt the metal surrounding your ring finger, you looked deeply into each others eyes. The dark color of his eyes sent even more calming warmth through your chest. Because you were completely lost in Mark's brown eyes, you almost missed the pronouncement of your marriage: 'I now pronounce you husband and wife.'

Only the applause and whistling of your friends and family snapped you back into reality. A little quieter, the officiant added: 'You may kiss the bride now.'

Mark couldn't help but smile like a child when he looked into your cute face again: 'Guess this is going to be our first kiss as a married couple now, huh? Come here, (Y/N).'  
He pulled you closer, one hand on your cheek, one hand on the back of your neck. Soon his warm lips were placed on yours, as he passionately kissed you. It was extraordinarily long, but it was a special occasion after all. Now the cheering on the small crowd got louder, happy to finally see you as a married couple.

When your now husband pulled away again to catch his breath, the officiant wrapped up the ceremony: ' May you have many joys, and be the light of each others days. May all that you are, always be in love; And may all that is love, always be in you. May you always see and encourage the best in each other. May the challenges that life brings your way make your marriage grow stronger. May you always be each others best friend and greatest love.'

With those last closing remarks, you exited the ceremony, this time together as newlyweds. Due to the fact that you spared the wedding party, your car and driver were already waiting for you. Around midway, Mark simply lifted you up as it was nothing: 'It's officially my duty to take care of you from now on. Let me carry you to the car.'

You didn't want to protest, but only be in his arms. That's why he carried you all the way to the limousine, placing you on the back seat, as well as closing the door carefully. Then he ran around the car to get in as well. Once his door was also shut, the chauffeur started the engine: 'I'll take you home now.' In order to keep your privacy, he rolled up the window which separated your seats from his.

'I can't wait to get home', Mark grinned at you. Of course you knew what he meant, but you wanted to enjoy the sweetness some more:

'You'll better carry me up the stairs as well. Now that we're finally officially a couple, I couldn't be any happier. Saranghae, Mark'

His face softened again, as he placed one more loving kiss on your lips and forehead: 'Nado saranghae, (Y/N). Of course I will carry you upstairs. Today, and for the rest of my life if you want me to.'

 

 

 


End file.
